clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Owcatraz
The Owcatraz Maximum Federal Security Correctional Complex (or just abbreviated as Owcatraz) is the HIGHEST and worst prison for anyone to be sentenced to in the USA. Since it is on its own island off the coast of THE SKIP and 90-150, and because the area has such stormy seas and bad weather nearly 24/7, the place doesn't need any fences. And you won't be able to escape, anyway. Background As you may guess, there are some criminals in which the Hot Snow can not cope with. World reknowned criminals such as Manny Peng, Fluffy 21, Sanity Penguin, Walrus, GANGSTA G, and such are either here or will be soon. Built March 31st, and finished on April 18th, the Owcatraz complex is the largest and worst prison in Antarctica. Map Perry, the architect who drew the full blueprints for the jail, happily shared them with us. The image you see is the map of the First Floor of the center. Places Perry gladly explained all of the ideas that he, G, Rory, and the PSA created to truly ruin a prisoner's day. He sat down with Aunt Arctic and gave us this interview: AA: So Perry, this is your first project with your art? P: Yes, I'm very proud of it. AA: Tell me what you built. P: I designed a maximum security detention center. AA: O_O AA: (to herself) ...-and most chicks draw pictures of their parents at six... AA: That's nice, sweetie. Could you tell me more about your... jail? P: Well, first off, I wanted the building to look good and spooky. I think it turned out well. What do you think? AA: Um... well, it's a nice... erm, prison. P: Nice? Obviously you didn't see the big Rock Pile o' Punishment in the back. (P smiles a big grin and points to the rocks) AA: O_O AA: Um, well, tell me about this, um, "arts and crafts" section. P: Well, it probably gets boring and dull on a stormy island like Owcatraz, so I had a hobby shop put up. AA: ...-and, what exactly do they make? P: License plates, macoronni art, sculptures, keyboards, computer mice, portraits, collages... and those nifty keychains that everyone loves to buy! AA picks up her I HEART PUFFLES keychain and shivers. P: There's also a Solitary Confinement center about the size of a small closet. Outside of the building is a large radio tower. AA: What's that for? P: My big brother designed it. He tells me that it broadcasts verium energy. To prevent hacking. AA: Hacking? P: Yes. That way, they can't unban themselves or escape the prison. G tells me that it also disables teleporters, because some doofus might give a Spy Phone to them when they demand their one phone call, and they would teleport away... my sister, M, told me about how some village idiot did that with Herbert. AA: How old did you say you were? P: Six, ma'am. AA: ...-and you designed the WHOLE prison yourself? P: No ma'am, I just did the blueprints. AA: ...wow. P: Some penguin named Link suggested to add a torture center. That's right there. P points to the Polkarama Ampitheater. AA: ...Polkarama... Ampitheater? P: They call shifts of prisoners to listen to polka for an hour a day. P: For tourists- AA: Tourtists? P: Yes, apparently there are people who want to see the villains and buy their crafts. AA: ... PP: For tourists, an interactive jail cell to see what being bad gets you into, and a sample of the Polka music played at torture, to scare them away. The Polkarama Ampitheater, when not being used, has a warden who teaches tourists about the evils of hacking, though a friend named ZapWire calls it cracking, which is like hacking, but more evil with a CR on the front... according to ZapWire. AA: O_O AA: WOW. AA: (dumbfounded) Well, that's all the time we have today. Wave to the camera, Perry! ---- Interview ends. ---- Inhabitants Staff, and oddly, tourists. They all like to see the evil criminals and buy their crafts. Also, if your wondering how they could possibly even travel here, they have to take the Skyline. And the Skyline station is indoors, apart from the usually outdoors design to shield from the unforgiving weather. Notable Prisoners *Dime Penguin * Mcdonalds394 (no longer arrested) *Thea Drums *Director Benny *Omar Grest Villains I wonder if there are any villains here? ...hmmm....... Resources Misery (if you're a prisoner), Soveniers (if you're a tourist) and complaints (If you're a prison guard.) See also * Perry * The Facility Category:Rooms Category:justice Category:Prisons